Yet Another Day
by JPalmerS
Summary: A test in writing without dialogue or naming names. I wrote this during 9.11.08 but it's set in 2001 in the classroom of Daria's junior or senior year. You have been warned. Criticism welcome. One can't improve unless one knows what's wrong.


Notes: I do not own the characters nor the series.

It was yet another day in the halls of the school. Many were talking with friends and catching up over current events such as sports or fashion. A few kept to themselves, ignoring the popular groups as much as they themselves were ignored. It didn't matter to them if they weren't popular or had the latest fashion. This held true to two young women in particular who where gathering their various books and exchanging snide remarks. One barb brought a Mona Lisa smile to the smaller of the two, her glasses acting as a barrier to the world. The taller in red waved them toward their next class and both just moved, wondering what all they would have to suffer through.

The economics teacher was quite proud of her work in helping to finally get a few televisions in some of the classes they would actually help in, though the various jocks didn't appreciate that they couldn't get the pig skin channel. Half way through the class one of the football players busted into the room saying something big had happened and they should get to a news station. Some of the students could see two other teens running down the hall followed by the panicking blond. As the normally inseparable trio ran down the halls, the brown haired teacher, more out of curiosity turned to the television and with some work got it to the appropriate channel.

No one was prepared for the tower of smoke that appeared on the screen, and no one dared speak as the tower seemed to burn and smolder. Speculation was going on over how the plane had lost control and crashed. Many were troubled, though none more so than the red clad artist near the front, her hand gripping the edge of her desk as she thought of her parents and siblings. They all traveled so much it was sometimes impossible to keep track of them. Her brunette friend looked over with worry in her eyes, scooting her desk over a bit to try and bring comfort to her friend despite her own desire to always keep her space hers.

Ice blue eyes met with soft brown in a moment where neither needed words and both turned back to the screen, secure in their unsaid closeness until once more, fate threw a wrench into the lives of mankind. Not even the barrier of separation nor the facade of not caring about the world could stop both girls from gasping in shock as a plane flew into the second of the towers. The room was in a panic as were many places that had seen the event, with sparse pockets of stillness that held even more raw emotion than the waves of the masses.

The chill of dread had fallen over the blue eyed teenager, her knuckles turning white as they gripped her desk, desperately hoping against hope her parents were no where near an airport. She was biting her lower lip, her face contorting to contain her tears. It was several long moments before she realized a hand was on hers. She looked to the offending appendage with the intent to lash out when she saw the arm it was attached to was covered by a green jacket. She followed the arm to it's owner, blinking and letting a few tears fall as she saw the well of emotions in the deep brown eyes. Another unsaid conversation and both girls were holding hands, close as close can be and letting the world panic as they took solace in each other as they had done since first becoming friends.

The emotions that were always held in check by the brunette were raging inside her. The barriers she kept up and the armor she held against the world couldn't deal with this. The fear for her friend's family as well as her own welled up inside her. Sure she didn't always get along with them but they were still her family. She kept a vigil on her dearest friend while trying to keep track of events on the television. She squeezed the hand of the artist gently and in a single moment, let all her guard down and prayed both their families were safe.


End file.
